


Family

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Gunplay, Impregnation, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Would you write about Chris breeding Kate? Maybe with Allison secretly watching and hearing Chris talk about how they should give Allison a baby brother or sister and being so turned on by it she can't help but run back to her room to touch herself to the thought of her daddy doing those things to her only to be interrupted by Chris (and maybe Kate too?)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a general note really, But before you start reading, please make sure you've read the tags. Because if there's something in them you don't like, it's a waste of your time and my time to review and tell me that the relationship or kink is "gross" or "ewww". 
> 
> Now that's over with, enjoy!
> 
> (Also, Kate never died in s1, so she's human still)

Allison couldn't sleep. Since her mom died it was always harder, always feeling like she needed to be the leader. Always alert in case something happened. It was a quiet night though, and still rest was not coming to the hunter. Lying there for a few minutes just staring up at the ceiling, eventually she sighed, giving up, and got out of bed - maybe if she got a glass of water, or maybe even a shot of her dad's brandy, she'd be able to relax enough to fall asleep.

As she reached the landing though, she saw the light downstairs was still on, and heard voices coming from the lounge. Not remembering her dad mentioning he was having visitors, cautiously she crept down, hiding behind a corner. It meant that if she was careful, she'd still be hidden, but she had a good enough view of the room.

 

"You're pathetic." Chris snarled, slamming Kate into a wall close to the fireplace. "I've lost my  _wife_ , why would you think I'd come running back to you?"

"The same reason you came running to me in the first place, Chris... Victoria couldn't do the job, so you needed me." Chris gripped her upper arms tighter, but Kate didn't seem affected. "You think I don't remember that? Your filthy language as you fucked me... How you couldn't get enough every time I told you I was  _in heat_." Chris shivered against Kate's back, and she knew she was winning. "All the times you couldn't stop touching my pregnant body... You don't want all that again?"

"Kate..."

"Allison needs a baby brother or sister, Chris. You fucked Allison into my uterus and she never knew, what's to say you can't do it again?" In the shadows, Allison's body tensed up at the information, but at the same time, Kate's language was making her hotter too. It didn't help as Chris finally pulled Kate away from the wall, grabbed her pants and shoved them down her legs, aggressively.

"You just want to be a little breeding whore... Sure there's plenty of packs that'd want just that." Chris murmured, not even waiting to remove her shirt, just cut through it, pressing his lips to a nipple and sucking. Kate groaned, throwing her head back, but moved a hand to the back of his head, stroking it.

"Mm that's it, big brother... Remember all the times you used to drink my milk like this? Little Ally on one tit, you on the other... Maybe we can do that again, hmm? My little girl grew up sexy, didn't she?" Chris sucked harder, occupying his mouth, and in the darkness, Allison grew wetter, sliding a hand into her panties to begin rubbing herself, eyes locked on her aunt.

 

Chris finally pulled back to strip himself, his cock already hard as rock, but he stroked it a few times, careful to not come yet.

"Lie down." He commanded, his voice lower. "Put some cushions under your hips. I don't want this wasted."

"Why's that, Chris?" Kate pouted, switching on her innocent act, tilting her head. "What are you going to do?"

"You know exactly what I'm going to do." He said, moving her around slightly until he was satisfied with her position. "And you need to beg for it."

"Haven't I begged enough already?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Beg." Chris repeated, positioning his cock at Kate's entrance, but not pressing in yet. "I'm waiting." Kate groaned with desperation, and Allison had to bite down on her lip to stop moaning as well.

"Chris... please breed my pussy..." She groaned, her hips quivering in anticipation. "Please shove your cock in my hole and fill me with your sperm... fill me with your  _child..._ I want it so badly, please... Missed feeling so full, so  _claimed_ by you..."

"Good girl." Chris said softly, finally slamming into Kate. "Gonna make you so big... Breed your pussy so everyone knows who you belong to... Let them all know you're being such a good mommy, such a good  _aunt_ for your family..." _  
_

" _Fuck_ Chris... You got good at this." Kate panted, her back arching as Chris began to play with her nipples, pinching and pulling them hard.

"Better not be lying to me Kate... Want you to be fertile, want you to be  _mine_... Make sure all the wolves can smell it on you just how claimed you are."

"Like Allison should be?" Kate groaned, looking up into her brother's eyes. "Letting her get full to the brim with wolf cock... We can't have that. You need to  _protect_ her, Chris... Show her just how good a daddy you are."  _  
_

 

Allison nearly lost herself completely, a strangled cry coming from the back of her throat and her knee hitting a cabinet she was next to, and before she could be caught, she darted up the stairs, back into her bedroom. Finally she could relax a little, and she pulled her panties down altogether, rubbing herself at the idea of her daddy saying those things to her. Of seeing her and her aunt's body change because of her dad. Clenching her teeth, Allison positioned herself on her hands and knees on her bed, pillows underneath her hips so that she could rest her hand on it, humping against it, and trying to get off on the friction alone. The depraved and sick images ran through her mind, and she knew she should be disgusted at thinking of her dad that way, but she couldn't help it.  _She_ was the matriarch of the family now.  _She_ had a responsibility to see to anything that was necessary for them to survive. 

 

So lost in her humping against her hand, she jumped as two sets of hands began to roam over her body, and Kate slipped a few fingers into her mouth, holding down her tongue so she couldn't protest. Not that she would, her eyes blowing with lust as she saw her father standing in front of her.

"It's rude to spy on people, sweetheart." He said softly, but it wasn't a reprimand, as Allison could see he was still naked, and still rock hard. Kate's wetness coated his cock, and Kate chuckled as she salivated at the sight of it.

"Did you like what you saw, Ally? Did it turn you on?" Kate cooed, and Allison nodded, trying to sit up, but Kate moved her hands slightly to start positioning her in a way that she wanted her. Chris said nothing at first, waiting as Kate turned her niece over, and lay underneath her. Hooking her legs around Allison's ankles, Kate spread her little girl wide, her own hole inches away underneath Allison's. She tilted her head so that the younger girl could rest her head on her shoulder, and Kate finally glanced up at Chris, confirming she at least was ready.

"Did you want it, baby girl?" Asked Chris, stroking his daughter's wet pussy. "Did you want daddy to breed you? To fill you up, make you big and pregnant?"

"Your body'll feel so good, sweetie..." Said Kate, softly. "You'll be so horny for your daddy's cock all the time... So sensitive, so completely turned on seeing yourself getting bigger... Knowing you're helping your family."

"Please..." Allison closed her eyes, biting her lip. She knew there were consequences to what she was asking for, but she trusted her daddy - he'd never hurt her. He'd find a way this would work. And if Kate was there helping her too.... "Please fill me with your sperm, daddy... I want to be your little breeding sow..."

 

Kate gripped her upper arms tightly, holding her in place as with no hesitation, Chris slid his cock into Allison. Smirking to himself, he pulled out all the way, repositioned himself, and slammed deep into Kate, before doing the same to Allison again - both were begging for his seed, after all, he had to make sure they all got what they wanted. Allison moaned, her pussy soaked, and she turned her head to press her mouth so Kate, opening her mouth wide to twirl their tongues together, messily. Saliva dripped down both their bodies, and Allison panted, unsure how long she'd last before she came for the first time. Sensing this, Kate reached around, and began playing with Allison's nipples instead of holding her down.

"Think of how much milk you're gonna have... Like a good little cow... " Kate teased, mooing softly into her ear. Allison blushed bright red, but the humiliation pushed her over, and the next time Chris dove into her pussy, she came hard around his cock. Knowing he was close too by now, Chris focused completely on Allison, gripping her hips and thrusting into her, hard and fast over and over again. Finally, he let out a grunt, and made sure to press his body over his daughter's, and Allison could feel his sperm rushing through her - she always used protection, and hadn't realised just how good it felt without it. Looking up at her father, she kissed him deeply, thanking him for what he did.

 

Waiting for Chris to be hard again, Allison moved to elevate her hips, ensuring the sperm would soak into her. With her head lying flat on the bed though, it was the perfect position for Kate to sit on her face, Allison hungrily eating her aunt's hole as they waited for Chris to be ready.

"Such a good little girl for your aunt.... For your  _real_ mommy..." Smirked Kate, grinding her pussy on Allison's face as she grew closer to coming, covering Allison's face in her juices, which they both happily drank up.

"Love you, mommy." Allison muttered, opening her mouth for Kate to dribble the come she had collected into her mouth, growing hot again as she saw her father was finally hard, and ready to use Kate's body.

They'd both be pregnant, Allison told herself. Both bred, and beautiful, and horny, and most importantly, it was all for their family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How about Allison in the middle of a hunter gang bang like the one her daddy was promising her in special medicine? Maybe once they know the new matriarch is bred up she rewards the best and most loyal"

Allison smiled as she sat on the couch, watching as her dad prepared the bar for their guests - it was a celebration, and naturally, that should include alcohol. Of course, that luxury didn't extend to Allison, and she stroked her stomach, a thrill running down her spine. So much had changed in the last few months. Their relationship had changed into something so much more than father/daughter. Allison craved the position her mother had vacated, both in terms of hunting, and with her father. And Chris couldn't imagine life being any different either. Both of his girls were pregnant now, Kate a month or so further along, and he and Allison had permitted her to go on a hunting trip, word of a feral pack a few towns over.

He lavished them both with the attention they deserved. But tonight was just for his little girl. He took charge of them both in the bedroom, yes - but his daughter was trained to be a leader. And it was her troops that were coming to celebrate. The Argent name being as respected as it was, it was a big deal for the family to grow bigger.

As the doorbell rang, Allison excused herself to her room to change, Chris nodding, and moving to open the door - ten of his hunting buddies filed in one by one, each offering congratulations to the expectant father, and taking a drink and a black pen down to the basement. Once they were all settled in, all eyes went to the stairs as Allison started down them, and Chris could hardly believe how sexy his daughter looked. Wearing a sheer negligee, her body already subtly curving to welcome her pregnancy, her eyes were smokey, and her lips bright red, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"I told Chris I wanted to celebrate our news, and he suggested the ten of you might like to help me." The use of his name sent tingles down Chris spine, in that moment forgetting she was his teenage daughter, and simply seeing her as a wanton woman instead - her sexual confidence was definitely a side effect of spending so much time with Kate. "That you were the most loyal to him, and therefore to me." She smiled proudly as the cocks of some of them hardened at her words, and she moved over to one of the elder hunters, one a little older than her father, and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"So as a thank you for your service, for your loyalty to me, and to my baby... I want you to fuck me." The smile turned more playful now, and she pulled the first hunter's cock from his pants. "I want you to use me, to do whatever you want to me, to make me yours for tonight. Write on me all the disgusting and filthy things you think I am... I want to know." She looked around the room, and shrugged. "Bareback is encouraged... It's not as though I can get any more pregnant that I am already. And I've been told you're all clean."

"And if you aren't and you could hurt either my daughter or our child, I suggest you leave now or I'll put a bullet through your brain if I find out otherwise." Chris muttered, looking around the room. No one moved, however, so he relaxed, and allowed Allison to continue.

"Whenever you're ready. I'm already so wet... Just knowing you're all looking at my body is making me so hot..." Allison slid down her panties slowly, lying back on the floor, and spreading her legs wide in front of one of the few female hunters. Her mouth watered, and Allison nodded, encouraging her to move forward.

"... You think I'm gonna suck your pussy when I'm calling the shots? I don't think so, slut." The woman chuckled, pulling her pants down, and moving over Allisons head, sitting on her face. Allison groaned, and slid her tongue inside the woman, licking her expertly the way that Kate had taught her to do, while the woman leant over and began to write 'Filthy Pussy Licker' across the tops of her breasts. Seeing that the show was starting, everyone began moving around, removing clothes and positioning themselves around Allison. Some guys took their cocks into their hands and began stroking them to get hard, while others took the initiative and slid them into Allison's hands, who instinctively began moving her hand up and down them, moaning as she felt them hardening around her.

"Lets get this ass all nice and loose for the evening, hmm?" Added one guy, crouching next to her. He began by sliding his fingers in and out of her pussy, lubricating them, before pulling them out slowly, chuckling at the wetness. "You're dripping for us, little hunter... Now let's see if these'll fit...."

"She's an anal virgin." Chris explained, his hand stroking up and down Allison's back, wanting to give the others a chance with her before he took his turn. With his free hand he began drawing a target around her ass, amused by his own creativity. "We discussed her losing that virginity tonight - she's more than happy for it to happen in front of an audience."

"Damn... your sister did a great job of teaching her, man." Came another voice, a man who was reaching down to play with Allison's nipples.

"I agree... She's got a hot little tongue on her." Panted the woman over her face. By now, her hands were fisting into Allison's hair, close to her climax, and before Chris could respond, the woman was screaming out in orgasm, her hips humping her face before she pulled away, revealing the come decorating Allison's face. Allison had seconds to catch her breath before she was turned over onto all fours, and a cock was pressed into her mouth. The mixture of flavours made Allison whimper in pleasure, already so close to coming just from the way her body was being used. She pushed back against the fingers that were pressing into her asshole, allowing them to work their way in inch by inch.

"Got a better idea of how to do this, hold up Tom." Called the voice of a second woman, and Allison heard as footsteps made their way up the stairs, and she was left in confusion about what they could mean. Seeing a second cock in her peripheral vision, Allison pulled back from the one she'd been sucking and started work on that one instead, gasping as the first slapped her cheek several times. Her lower body writhed in desparation, not knowing how long she'd be able to last before she came, and she felt the scrape of the black sharpies across her body. This night had been discussed ever since Kate had got her positive pregnancy test, so Allison had plenty of time to talk through the things she wanted to do, Chris writing it all to memory.

"Here we go, just had to get a few things out of my bag." Explained the returning voice, and everyone took a step back as she moved to Allison's asshole. Glancing over her shoulder, Allison's eyes grew wide. Lying next to the woman was a series of different sized guns, and a handful of crossbow bolts. Catching Allison's eye, the hunter smirked, and slowly lubed up the first of the bolts. Then, making sure Allison was still looking, she pressed the first into the brunette's ass, and she cried out, throwing her head back.

"You're such an actress, I bet you can fit another two in there already." Teased another hunter, who moved towards her again, sliding underneath her so she could lower herself onto his cock. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Mmm..." Allison groaned, presenting her ass as a second bolt was pressed in beside the first. She felt a burn, but not enough for her to want to stop yet.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your dirty slut tonight." She hissed, lowering herself completely onto the cock, before pulling back, agonisingly slowly.

Chris watched with camera in hand as his daughter and lover was pounded by a cock in her pussy, while a third crossbow bolt was slowly being pressed into her ass, the words 'I ASKED FOR THIS' being written across her stomach. His cock being rock hard in his pants, he began to stroke himself off at the same speed that Allison was being fucked, grunting as he came far too quick, the contents spraying across the floor - something for Allison to clear up later, he told himself.

Meanwhile, Allison could feel her orgasm building up, and she reached between her, rubbing her clit fast and hard, pinching it the more swollen and prominent it got. The pinch sent a shockwave up her body, and soon she was crying out in climax, which only made her ride the cock inside of her faster. Soon he was coming as well, soaking her pussy before he pulled out, marvelling at how easily it dribbled out of her.

"The guns... please... I have to know..." Allison begged, looking around the room as a splash of come flew across her body, and she rubbed it in with her free hand. "Please shove your gun inside me..!"

After Chris checked that the safety was on, he watched as the muzzle of a shotgun was pressed into Allison's pussy, the ice cold of the metal contrasting from the heat of her pussy that Allison whimpered, almost coming from the change in temperature. By now, her ass had five crossbow bolts poking out of it, her ass quivering and gaping around them, and he knew that soon she'd be ready for a cock in there instead. Another two hunters came across her body as the shotgun was thrust in and out of her pussy, a few of the hunters taking lewd bets on how deep she'd be able to take it, or how long she'd last until she came again. 'I fuck Guns' was added to the sensitive patch of skin above her pussy, too. Hearing the hitch in her voice, Chris knew that it wouldn't be that long before she climaxed.

By now, more than half of the group had came at least once, some already getting ready for a second round, Allison reaching her second orgasm as one of the men came across her face, a second down her throat, which she swallowed enthusiastically. Her stomach was rounding a little with all the come she was drinking, and she smiled over at Chris, a silent reminder that it wouldn't be long until it was his child expanding her body.

As she came down from her orgasm, Chris moved in close to remove bolts from her ass, one by one. Pulling her ass cheeks apart, he spat in the dark expense, glancing back at his daughter before he ran a tongue around the red, sore skin, Allison cooing as he did so.

"Do you want it to be me, or someone else, Allison?" He asked, firmly, and Allison shook her head in delirium.

"Any of you, please, I just need my ass filled! Someone fill my fucking ass now!" The fire in her voice was so like her mother that Chris was already growing hard yet again, but nodding to one of his friends, he allowed him to move into position. Kissing her back, Chris first made sure to lube up her asshole some more, nodding to the hunter once he was sure she was ready, and he moved his hands to pull her ass cheeks apart, allowing the man the best access possible.

Feeling the cock pressing into her ass, Allison cried out in pain at first, before the two female hunters slipped beneath her and began sucking on her sensitive nipples again. The pleasure it sent through her body dulled the pain she felt a little, enough for the cock in her ass to slowly press deeper, before withdrawing slowly to begin it's slow thrusts. 

Finally with his cock hard again, Chris moved in front of Allison, not sliding into her mouth yet, but teasing her, stroking his cock over her lips, and listening to her breathy, needy sounds.

"You want daddy to fuck your mouth, sweetheart? You ready for some more of daddy's sperm?"

"Please daddy, please... want to swallow you down so badly..."

"Mm that's right. When everyone goes home, you're still going to be daddy's little whore aren't you?"

"Always your little whore, daddy... your little breeding whore..." She panted, her eyes unfocusing a little from the pleasure she was feeling. Deciding to help her, Chris moved closer, slowly sliding his cock into her mouth, and groaning himself as Allison latched onto it, sucking him hard and fast, desperate to taste him. Once she was used to the thrusts in her ass, someone slid their cock into her pussy as well, and Allison thrashed between everyone who was pleasuring her body. She came twice in succession, growing exhausted, and she tried to glance around the room to make sure there wasn't anyone she'd missed - most were spent and beginning to re-dress, or were aiming their cocks to spurt all over her body.

Finally the cock in her ass couldn't last any longer, and he bottomed into her, filling her ass to the brim with come, an action that was repeated moments later by the man in her pussy, and grunting, Chris held her close as he came down her throat, pulling back just before he finished to paint her lips with his come as well. By now Allison's eyes were closed, and carefully she was lowered to the floor, still conscious, but a twitching and writhing mass of limbs rather than anything coherent. 

Saying goodbyes to each of the men in turn, Chris quickly returned to Allison, scooping her up into his arms, and moving her upstairs to the bathroom. Holding her on his lap, he let the hot water fill the tub, while he scooped up the come covering Allison's body, feeding it to her.

"What did they write on me?" She muttered, blinking at him. Chris smirked, and ran his finger over each word as he recited it.

"Cum dumpster... Easy slut... Daddy fucker... Loose hole... Their names too, with tallies how many times they came. Don't worry, I have pictures of it all, we can look later." He explained, carefully lowering her into the bath, smiling as she cooed at how relaxing it was. "You're gonna be sore, so just tell me if it gets too bad."

"I'm fine, daddy..." She smiled, squeezing his hand. "... They'll still respect me after this, right?"

"You're their leader, and whether today happened or not, they still know that. They'll follow your lead, just like one day they'll follow our daughter's lead."

"You think it's a girl?" Allison asked, raising her eyebrows, and Chris chuckled.

"Maybe I'm just hoping my little breeding whores will give me one of each." He shrugged, rubbing the come and writing from her body. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and we can call Kate and tell her everything about today."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How about Allison capturing some young females to turn them into loyal breeding slaves for her daddy?"
> 
> Prompt: "i'd love love love to see some non con breeding/pregnancy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely more noncon/dubcon than the previous ones have been, so just wanted to warn you before you read any further.

Allison was quickly learning that being held back yet again had it's benefits. Her friends had graduated last semester, and were all off in college, but thanks to her pregnancy, Allison had fallen behind yet again, and rather than sitting with her friends, she found herself sitting with Liam and his friends. Especially his girlfriend. Hayden reminded her so much of herself that Allison couldn't help but be drawn to her. To see the fight in her eyes, but the vulnerability too. From what she learnt speaking to her, and casually dropping the subject of her into conversation with the Sheriff, her parents weren't around, and it was just her and her sister.

"Daddy... Did you... mean what you said last night in bed?" She asked as she sat at the dinner table, her baby at her breast while Kate sat beside her with her son. Chris was shirtless too, something Allison and Kate had teased him to do, saying it was only fair that he was if they were as well.

"Depends on what part." He laughed, rubbing his foot against Allison's leg. "You'll have to be more specific."

"About your fantasy... About wishing you had more girls to breed... Did you really want to?"

"Well... I have to wait a little longer with you two... let your bodies recover." He reminded, getting up and walking around the table, resting his hands on her shoulders to massage them. "But... If it was possible, I don't see why not. It's... not exactly commonplace, but..."

"Chris, our daughter just had your baby, and you're worried about taboo?" Kate smirked, leaning in to kiss Allison's shoulder. "What was your idea, sweetie?" Allison shivered at the kiss, and took a deep breath.

"I... may have found the perfect one. Someone who really needs a daddy to take care of her."

\---

"Thanks for coming over... I'm kind of embarassed to say that I didn't get some stuff, so I didn't want to talk to the teachers about it." Smiled Allison shyly as she led Hayden into the house.

"Hey it's cool, it's what friends are for, right?" Hayden shrugged, throwing her bag on the couch and sitting down. "So which subject did you wanna start with?"

"Anys good!" Allison called, heading for the stairs. "If you get set up, I'll be down in a sec. I have to do a feeding. Is that cool for you?"

"Oh, um... yeah, sure. Whatever." Hayden waved a hand, dismissively. Allison didn't talk much about her daughter, so it took her aback a little to hear her talking about her. Getting herself comfortable, she saw Mr. Argent come in from the kitchen, and she waved a hand at him. "Hey... Allison asked me to come over to study? Is that cool?"

"It's fine, sweetheart." Chris nodded, placing a glass of brandy down on the table. "In fact, here's a little thank you for it."

"Oh, I'm too young to drink, sir."

"It'll be just our little secret, Hayden, it's not a problem." He winked, chuckling slightly as he heard his daughter coming downstairs. "You two have fun, okay?" As he passed Allison on her way into her room, he gave her a slight nod, before going to his bedroom.

Hayden took a sip of the brandy, blinking as Allison came into view, shirtless. "Oh, I um... didn't know..."

"Oh, you don't mind, do you? I didn't think!" Allison gasped, settling down. "I have to feed my aunt's baby while she's out, so... It's just easier to have my breasts bear so they can both latch on." Keeping one eye on the babies and one on Hayden, Allison carefully moved the two children until they were both latched onto her nipples, closing her eyes in pleasure. She could see Hayden trying to pretend she wasn't looking, watching her take another sip. "So, shall we get started?"

\---

Fifteen minutes or so into the study session, Hayden's mind felt cloudy. She wasn't sure if she was making sense, but Allison was nodding along to her explanations, which told her she must be speaking coherently.

"Ugh... I think she's emptied me." Allison frowned, moving her baby from her breast, and pouting as she little girl began to cry. "Crap... I left her pacifier upstairs."

"I hold.... I mean... I can hold... if you wanna." Hayden muttered, looking at Allison. Allison paused, glancing quickly to check that the brandy glass was empty.

"Well... she needs something to suck." She said slowly, shuffling over slightly to lift Hayden's sweater to her armpits, and yank down her bra. With a lack of coordination, Hayden tried to push her away, but the baby was pressed to her nipple, the child latching on and sucking, and Hayden involuntarily let out a groan. "Mm... That's nice, isn't it?"

"What are..." Hayden muttered, looking at Allison, but Allison just smiled, stroking her hair.

"I'm taking care of you." She explained, cupping her cheek and kissing the girl, her tongue sliding easily into her mouth, and Hayden moaned, closing her eyes. "Can we make you feel really good?"

"Mmhmm." Hayden forced out, her legs parting a little, and Allison rubbed her crotch over her sweatpants. Leaning down, she slipped Hayden's other nipple into her mouth and began to suck gently, nipping at it briefly to hear the audible moan it created. Once she was convinced Hayden was turned on enough, she whistled. Smirking, Kate stepped out from the kitchen, retrieving the babies, and kissing Allison messily.

"You three have fun up there." She winked, smirking as Allison led a stumbling Hayden upstairs.

\---

By the time Allison had lead Hayden to her dad's bedroom, she'd been able to pull her shirt off altogether, kissing her as they went, supporting her weight so she didn't lose her footing.

"Such a good girl, Hayden... We're going to love you so much..." Allison muttered to her, peppering her face with kisses just as they reached his room, nudging her in a step or two more, the door closing once they were inside.

"My Allys right... We're going to take good care of you." Hayden's eyes widened a little in confusion as Chris scooped her up in his arms, laying her down on the bed on her stomach. "Did she finish all the drink?"

"Yeah, to the last drop." Allison calmly stripped the last of her clothes, climbing onto the bed herself and spreading her legs wide. "The drug took over in about fifteen minutes. We won't have long though"

"It's okay, I'm already all hard and ready." Chris said, lowering his boxers. "Keep her mouth busy, baby girl."

"Yes daddy." Allison nodded, stroking Hayden's hair. "Gonna eat my pussy out, pretty girl? I know you haven't done it before but you can do it, I believe in you."

"Mmm..." Hayden muttered, pressing her face into Allison's crotch, licking tentatively at her folds as she felt something hard being rubbed against her entrance. Chris sighed as he teased the younger brunette's hole, dipping the head of his cock in, and listening to her whimpers. "Please..."

"You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?" Chris asked, allowing Allison to stroke her hair away from her face. "Want daddy to make you feel good?"

"Yes please..." She nodded, her eyes slightly glazed over, and she looked up at Allison. "Can I..." She reached up for one of Allison's breasts, and the older girl nodded, moving her slightly and allowing her to latch onto her nipple. She groaned as she felt Hayden suckling her milk, and with heavy-lidded eyes, she nodded at her dad.

"She's all ready to breed up." Chris didn't need more encouragement, nudging her legs a little further apart, and sliding into her. Groaning, he felt her young, soaking wet walls sucking him in, and he set up a steady, firm pace, holding onto her hips as he went. Looking up, he swelled with pride as he watched his newest little girl drinking from Allison, who had her eyes closed in bliss, rubbing her pussy in tight circles, whimpering from the pleasure she was getting. He knew her body though, and quickly clucked his tongue. 

"Ally baby, no coming until me and Hayden do, understand?"

"But daddy..."

"Be a good girl, it's not your turn." He said more firmly, feeling himself close, and thrusting into Hayden faster. He listened to her groans, her moaning more vocal the closer she got to orgasm, slowing his thrusts as he saw her toss her head back, gasping in sharply.

"Please... please can I come...!" She cried out, tears in her eyes from the intensity. She'd never had sex without a condom before, and within one session, she'd found how much better it felt. "Please, I... Please can I..."

"Yes, Hayden, come for both of us. Come while I fill you up..." Grunted Chris, the desperation in the girl's voice pushing him over as well, and he held onto her hips as his release came. Her walls clenched around him, milking him hard, and as they both came down, he thrust into her a few more times before pulling out. 

Obediently, Allison hurried down from the top of the bed, sliding his cock into her mouth to collect up any semen left behind. Her hand still rubbed at her clit, whimpering desperately for a release, and knowing she had to wait for Chris to give it to her.

"Good girl, Ally." Chris whispered, stroking her hair. "Now, push all that come back into Hayden's pussy with your tongue, and you can come while you do it. Okay?" Allison nodded quickly, and turned around, positioning Hayden on her back. The girl was still shuddering from her last orgasm, and tiredly, she leant up on her elbows to watch what Allison was doing. 

First, Allison licked up and down Hayden's thighs, catching anything of her dad that had dripped out. Once it was all in her mouth, she focused on Hayden's hole, using her fingers to hold her open, spearing her tongue inside her, forcing the come further down. In her sensitive state, Hayden cried out in another orgasm, sweat coating her forehead, and Chris pet her, smiling as Allison finally shoved three fingers into herself, coming almost immediately around her hand, humping it as she finally withdrew from the younger girl.

\---

"Hey sis, don't worry about dinner... I'm staying over at the Argent's tonight." Allison smiled as Hayden paced her room, wearing only her bra and panties. They'd be coming off soon as well, she was sure of it. She watched as Hayden caught her eye, and blushed. "Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow... bye." As she put the phone down, Allison came to stand behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, her hands resting on the tiny bump at Hayden's stomach, kissing her neck at the happiness it brought her.

She'd been coming over regularly since that night, after all. And a pregnancy test a month ago had only managed to secure the Argent line that much more.


End file.
